1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for planeness testing, and more particularly to a device and method for testing planeness of an electrically conductive workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrically conductive workpiece, such as a metal plate, after processing of punching or other machining processes, is easy to be deformed. Thus it is necessary to test the planeness of the electrically conductive workpiece.
Typically, a plug gauge is used for testing the planeness of the workpiece. The workpiece is placed on a flat support, a plurality of clearances occur between different zones of the workpiece and the flat support. Attempts are made to insert the plug gauge into the clearances. The planeness of the workpiece is eligible if the plug gauge cannot fit into any of the clearances of the workpiece. However, this method is unduly labor intensive, time-consuming, and inefficient when done by an operator.
What is needed, therefore, is a laborsaving and convenient device and method for planeness testing.